Comprobando el tamaño
by ImYourFavoriteSecret
Summary: Llevaba más de tres horas tratando de dormir ¡En serio! Trataba, pero al parecer su cuerpo no le obedecía. Todo por el estúpido de su compañero de piso ¿Cómo es que estaba tan bueno y ella no lo había notado? ¡Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares!


_¡Hello girls! No me maten o cometan algún tipo de complot para lastimarme, por fis :p_

_¡Espero me hallan extrañado! Jajaja. Lo siento por tardarme tantísimo en actualizar (Y de paso siento que no halla actualizado "¿Esto es amor?") pero la inspiración es una perra que viene y va a su gusto. Igual que las ganas de que quede bien un relato (Pero ya eso ustedes lo saben) _

_¡Lo importante es que volví! _

_Bien, veamos las __**advertencias:**_

_**Esta historia contiene: OoC, lenguaje malsonante y escenas sexuales explícitas. (**__Al que no le guste, ya sabe: Atrás y: si te vi, no te conozco.__**)**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para nuestro entretenimiento:p**_

_**¡A leer!**_

_._

_._

_._

_Comprobando el tamaño._

_._

_._

_._

-¿Lo dices enserio?-

-¡Claro que sí! Sabes que jamás mentiría en algo como eso.-

En una pequeña habitación de un edificio enorme ubicado en la maravillosa ciudad de Tokio, se hallaban dos chicas hablando entre susurros, temerosas a que alguien pudiera escuchar su atrevida charla. Jadeos y exclamaciones ahogadas se escuchaban cada vez que alguna de ellas hablaba.

-Es que entiéndeme cerda, no es fácil de asimilar.- replicaba por quinta vez en la noche Sakura Haruno, una chica baja de ojos grandes y verdes como el mismísimo Jade, pestañas largas y oscuras, nariz respingona con unas pocas pecas dispersas, labios rosados y gruesos, cuerpo ni muy curvilíneo ni muy recto, piernas torneadas y el cabello de un extraño color rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta los hombros, dándole ese aire inocente que ella sabía que era totalmente falso. Cursaba el tercer año de su carrera en medicina y no había chica más orgullosa, dedicada y estudiosa que ella misma. Casi siempre estaba seria, pensándose las cosas con detenimiento, aunque de vez en cuando se le escapaba una travesurilla debido a su innata e impredecible curiosidad, que la había metido en un par de problemas algunas que otras veces… Y al parecer, la incredulidad formaba parte del paquete también.

-Saku-frente…- suspiró cansada su amiga, Ino Yamanaka. Escultural rubia de ojos azules y, por si fuera poco, completamente opuesta a Sakura. Tal cual el día y la noche -…ya te dije que Karin si entró al vestuario de los hombres luego de su clase de gimnasia.-

-¿Y que fue a hacer ella en ese sitio?- preguntó no muy convencida de que le agradara la respuesta de la otra chica.

-Pues…- dijo con aire dubitativo y pasándole su teléfono celular – mira esto.-

Sakura tomó el aparto entre sus manos y fijó su vista en la pantalla iluminada. Al ver lo que allí se reflejaba, abrió la boca hasta formar una pequeña y perfecta _O_, mientras un rubor furioso se apoderaba de su cara.

-Será zorra…- casi jadeó.

-Sip, lo sé. Pero no niegues que mueres por estar en su lugar.-

Sakura guardó silencio, Ino tenía razón.

Karin se coló al vestuario precisamente luego de que los chicos salieran de las duchas, y pues… Tomó varias –por no decir muchas.- fotos desde _**todos **_los ángulos posibles.

Y fíjate que eran _bastantes._

-¿Sasuke?- preguntó la pelirosa al pararse a observar detenidamente una foto que le hacía agua la boca.

Un torso fabulosamente esculpido junto con la _V del pecado _que marcaba el camino hacia unas vistas aún más agradables apareció en pantalla.

-Ajam…- musitó la rubia, casi babeando, al lado de Sakura.

-Oh Dios… Con razón es tan arrogante.-

-Tú te morías por él antes de que tuviera ese cuerpazo.-

-Tú también, cerda…- bufó Sakura –además, eso fue cuando teníamos 13 años. Deja el pasado atrás.-

-Como digas. Pero esta buenísimo.-

Pasó a la siguiente foto y casi sufre de un derrame cerebral.

-¡¿Este es Naruto?!- gritó en forma de susurro desorbitando los ojos, obligándose a mantener la calma y tratando de no alertar a su compañero de piso el lugar que estaban teniendo sus pervertidas conversaciones. -¡Ino! no lo mires así, es asqueroso.-

-Saku, se que es tu hermano, pero está más bueno que comer con las manos.- exclamó la rubia asombrada por el físico del baka hermano de su mejor amiga.

-Pásalo, no quiero tener sueños húmedos con mi hermano.-

-Como quieras…-

-Kiba, Sai, Suigetsu, Shino, Shikamaru, ¿Azuma-sensei?- iba nombrando uno por uno la pelirosa.

Había que destacar que cada quien tenía su cuerpo espectacular, hasta el sensei.

-¡Detente allí! – Exclamó Ino -¿No es ese…-

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, de nuevo, y se concentró profundamente en la foto.

_Cabello plateado, ojos negros, nariz recta, mentón cuadrado, labios varoniles torcidos en una sonrisa maquiavélica, un torso simplemente perfecto, de hombros y espalda ancha, con una cintura estrecha y un casi imperceptible camino de vellos conduciendo desde poco más abajo de su ombligo hasta su entrepierna cubierta por una escasa tela que ahora fastidiaba a la vista._

-¡¿Ka-Kakashi?!- gritó Ino.

Sakura se volvió hacia ella y le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que la rubia volviera a gritar.

-¡Shhhhh!- se levantó de la cama y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de su habitación para espiar si el grito de la rubia no había despertado a su compañero de piso.

La puerta al otro lado del pasillo oscuro permaneció cerrada y Sakura soltó un aire que no sabía que contenía.

Cerró nuevamente con el mismo cuidado y fue a tirarse en el colchón de nuevo, al lado de Ino.

-¿Estás completamente segura que es Kakashi?- preguntó Sakura con escepticismo.

-¡Si! No me vengas ahora con que no sabías que tu compañero de piso estaba así de bueno, Sakura.- acusó la rubia mirando mal a Sakura.

La pelirosa maldijo vivir tan sumida en su mundo y no haber prestado más atención cuando Kakashi se paseaba sin camisa por la casa.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no?- preguntó inocentemente.

-No.- negó rotunda.

-¿Porqué tienen que coincidir en el vestuario?- gimió lastimosamente la pelirosa.

-Kakashi estudia su posgrado en Administración, Sakura. No te sorprenda que quiera hacer un poco de ejercicio para liberar tensiones.- la rubia se estremeció al recordar todas las fórmulas que todavía no se había aprendido para su clase de cálculo.

-Kakashi es un vago, Ino.-

-De alguna manera tiene que mantener ese cuerpazo que tu insistes no haber visto nunca, Sakura.- contraatacó la lógica de su amiga.

-Le estamos buscado las cinco patas al gato. Ya sabemos que el condenado está más bueno que un queso...- la ojijade resopló, como si eso fuera a quitar mágicamente la imagen de ese hombre en toalla de su cabeza. - ahora, ¿podemos dormir ya?-

-¡Eres una aburrida, Saku-frente!- protestó Ino como una niña malcriada.

-Mañana vamos de compras, cerda... - Sakura obvio la parte en la que Ino la arrastraba por todo el centro comercial y jugaba a _"Viste a la barbie Sakura" _

Un brillo de emoción se reflejó en los ojos azules de la otra chica. La pelirosa sufriría mucho.

-¡Bien, tienes razón!- colocó el celular a un lado, se metió debajo de las sábanas y se arropó hasta la nariz – Buenas noches, Saku-frente.-

Sakura apagó la luz y se recostó junto a Ino.

-Buenas noches, cerda.-

Solo esperaba poder dormir y que cierto peligris no se deslizara sigilosamente en sus sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**2:00 am.**_

_**Habitación de Sakura.**_

Llevaba más de tres horas tratando de dormir.

¡En serio! Trataba, pero al parecer su cuerpo no quería aceptarlo. Todo por el estúpido de su compañero de piso.

_¿Cómo es que estaba tan bueno y yo no lo había notado?_

Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares.

Tenía dos años viviendo con él; lo encontró cuando estaba leyendo el periódico en busca de un departamento económico que se ajustara a sus pequeñas ganancias mientras estudiaba. Ya había visto mil, pero uno más nunca venía mal.

Sakura llegó y un perezoso peligris le abrió la puerta, le hizo un tour por el sitio y le explicó todo lo que debería saber si se mudaba. Por lo menos el lugar estaba limpio, ordenado y no había ratas corriendo de aquí a allá como en el último que visitó; además, también se ajustaba a su presupuesto. Una semana más tarde ella se encontraba en su nuevo hogar compartido y lista para continuar con su nueva vida lejos de su familia.

Pero no contaba con el inconveniente _Kakashi_.

¡Vamos! Habría que estar ciega para no notar que el chico es lindo y tiene buen cuerpo, aunque jamás pasó de ser una simple atracción inofensiva por su parte.

Ahora estaba oficialmente jodida.

Le era imposible el dejar de pensar en la foto que le mostró Ino… Y aun así, por masoquismo y para seguirse torturando, agarró el teléfono de nuevo y se puso a buscar la dichosa foto.

_¡Oh Dios!_

No importara que tan mal mirara la toalla que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ésta no se iba a deshacer. Pero deseaba que así fuera. Debajo de dicha toalla, Sakura podía adivinar que algo _grande _se escondía allí. Aunque siempre fue más una chica de ver para creer.

Decidida, apartó el celular y retiró, con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Ino, la sábana para abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo; fue hasta la cocina pensando su plan una y otra vez. Tomó un sorbo de agua y se propuso cumplirlo antes de que se le escapara el valor del cuerpo.

Avanzó de puntitas hasta el oscuro corredor y miró, de nuevo, la puerta que yacía cerrada; tomó dos profundas respiraciones y colocó la mano en el picaporte, girándolo suavemente. Abrió la madera lo suficiente como para que su cabeza se asomara dentro y, luego de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, escaneó cuidadosamente todo el cuarto en penumbras.

El aroma masculino la golpeó de repente, dejándola aturdida. Más que dispuesta a saciar su curiosidad, se adentró y corrió un poco las cortinas para dejar entrar una tenue luz y saber que estaba haciendo.

_Estoy loca. Jodidamente loca._

Se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba su compañero de piso y observó como dormía plácidamente, ajeno a su conflicto mental. Su enorme pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente; los ojos de color negro como la noche estaban cerrados y el pelo plateado todo desordenado. Sakura aproximó su rostro al de Kakashi y se sonrojó violentamente por lo que iba a hacer.

Poco a poco fue apartando la cobija que cubría su cuerpo y, mientras más piel se revelaba, Sakura más jadeante estaba. La dejó poco más debajo de sus rodillas y se empapó con su visión de Dios Griego.

Unos bóxers negros eran lo único que impedía la vista que Sakura vino dispuesta a ver y que, definitivamente, no iba a dejar escapar.

Con cuidado acarició su mejilla y su cuello. Kakashi frunció el ceño y luego se relajó de nuevo. Sakura continuó su recorrido y bajó hasta el pecho masculino, con pequeños toques, rozó sus pezones y éstos respondieron instantáneamente poniéndose duros. El chico inspiró bruscamente y Sakura miro aterrorizada hacia sus ojos para ver si lo había despertado.

Un suspiro salió aliviado de sus labios al ver que seguía dormido.

La pelirosa se sentó en el borde de la cama decidida a continuar con su labor. Sus dedos recorrían cada parte que alcanzaran y no daban tregua alguna. Se entretuvo un rato en los abdominales, remarcándolos y pudo ver que tenía casi una tableta de chocolate allí; se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente y bajó su boca a la altura de su pecho. Dejo un beso en la mitad de éste y después se movió hacia la derecha, depositando caricias casi imperceptibles sobre toda la superficie. Llegó a su pezón y no puedo evitar que su lengua saliera a encontrarse con él.

Sakura sintió que un estremecimiento recorría a Kakashi y sonrió victoriosa. Sopló ligeramente sobre el húmedo pico y un débil gemido salió de los labios masculinos. Levantó la cara y recorrió por enésima vez su cuerpo, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en su entrepierna, que ahora parecía tienda de campaña.

_Oh_

_Mi_

_Dios_

¡Mátenla ahora y moriría feliz!

_Eso _no _podía _ser real.

¡Así de sencillo!

_No podía._

Con un suspiro llevó sus manos temblorosas al borde de la tela extremadamente irritante que cubría a Kakashi; temerosa, fue bajándolo y asegurándose de no despertarlo. Sakura sentía su propia respiración entrecortada y los pezones duros se le marcaban a través de la fina camiseta que usaba como pijama.

_¡Jodida mierda de la putísima madre!_

Sip, nada lo describiría mejor. Su papá estaría orgulloso de escucharla hablar así.

Ladeó su cabeza y parpadeó varias veces para demostrarse que no estaba mal de la vista o tenía problemas para enfocar. Nop. Era así como lo estaba viendo.

Un gemido inaudible salió de su garganta y su corazón aceleró dolorosamente dentro de su pecho.

Amaba cuando tenía razón. La toalla en la foto que le mostró Ino solo escondía lo mejor de éste hombre; y es que había que admitir que Kakashi siendo grande por todos lados, lo más lógico fuera que _allí_ también.

Pero aun así no conseguía salir del shock momentáneo.

Antes de que fuera consciente de lo que hacía, Sakura llevó su mano hasta la base del miembro de Kakashi y apretó suavemente. El hombre embistió y ella jadeó presa de la excitación.

_Debo irme. Ya comprobé lo que quería comprobar, así que lo más sensato es que me valla y tome una ducha de agua fría. _

El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Kakashi era delirantemente adictivo.

_Agua fría. Muy, muy fría._

Luego de un último apretón acompañado por su débil gemido, solo para cerciorarse de que _eso _era real, Sakura soltó, un poco renuente, a Kakashi y se disponía a levantarse cuando una mano la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia la cama.

-No pretenderás dejarme así, ¿verdad, Sakura?- dijo una voz ronca en su oído erizándole los vellos del cuello.

_Oh Dios, ¡Estoy taaaan jodida!_

Una suave mano se aferraba a su entrepierna con mucho cuidado y Kakashi supo inmediatamente que estaba soñando.

Todas las noches era lo mismo.

Soñaba con que su compañera de piso hiciera justo eso que sentía ahora. Eso no debía ser sano para nadie.

Desde que llegó a su puerta supo que iba a tener problemas; él debería haberle dicho que ya no tenía la habitación disponible en el preciso momento que tuvo una erección simplemente con oler el delicado perfume a cerezas que emanaba la chica frente a él.

Pero era un puto masoquista.

No solo había dicho que tenía la habitación disponible, si no que la alentó a mudarse lo más pronto posible.

Y a partir de entonces, cada vez que la veía en shorts o con una camisa que apenas cubría sus muslos, debía encerrarse en su cuarto y contar en alemán hasta el dos mil esperando a calmar su desbocado pulso y su molestísima erección.

La pequeña mano volvió a apretar y un jadeo salió de sus labios mientras embestía débilmente. Este sueño era el mejor de todos los que había tenido durante dos años.

Pero había algo diferente.

Volviendo poco a poco en sí mismo, aunque sin abrir los ojos, Kakashi sintió un ligero peso que hundía su colchón en un lado y el adictivo perfume de cerezas que últimamente lo volvía loco.

Abrió sus ojos levemente, temeroso de que la exquisita sensación se fuera, y observo que, de hecho, una pequeña mano _si _estaba sujetando su miembro.

_Muy bien, ahora si estoy despierto._

¡Gracias a todos los dioses que se apiadaron de él!

_Aunque se tardaran tanto tiempo._

Sintió otro apretón y un gemidito. Ella lo soltó y se dispuso a salir de su habitación. O al menos eso parecía. Pero Kakashi no estaba listo para dejarla ir y terminar él solo lo que Sakura había empezado. Antes de que pudiera consultarlo con su parte racional, la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta que calló sobre él.

-No pretenderás dejarme así, ¿verdad, Sakura?-

La sintió temblar.

-Yo…yo lo-lo la-lamento, Ka-kakashi.- su tartamudeo era adorable.

-Yo no.- la tomó de la nuca y estampó sus labios contra los de ella. Un sabor adictivo le lleno la boca junto con un jadeo y supo que iba a ganar esa batalla.

Tentó los labios femeninos poco a poco, seduciéndola y atrapándola en su red. Besó con ligeros toques el labio inferior y la comisura de su boca, pasó la punta de su lengua por ambos labios, Sakura abrió su boca para él y estuvo tentado a pararse y ponerse a bailar _"We are the champions"_ por lo receptiva que era la chica. Un gemido resonó en la quietud de la noche al imitar los movimientos del sexo en su boca y de repente solo se separó de él, dejándolo jadeante e insatisfecho.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No po-podemos hacer e-esto.- sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración entrecortada decían todo lo contrario.

-¿Por qué? Ambos nos deseamos y somos adultos responsables.- Sakura bufó. –Bueno, tú eres responsable.- la giró y ella quedó atrapada debajo de él.

-Ino está e-en mi habitación.-

-Entonces no hagamos ruido.-

Sakura iba a emitir otra protesta, pero Kakashi bajó su boca y la besó nuevamente para callarla.

Sus manos se dirigieron directamente a la pequeña camisa que la cubría y comenzó a abrir los botones uno a uno, depositando un beso cada vez que desvelaba más piel de la chica; llegando hasta su abdomen.

-¿Puedo?- miró esperanzado a Sakura, rogándole con la mirada que lo dejara continuar.

La pelirosa alzó las caderas y Kakashi se deshizo de su ropa interior, dejándola solo con la camisa abierta y a su merced. El peligris la evaluó con, innecesaria, lentitud y Sakura juntaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cubrirse nuevamente ante el escrutinio descarado al que se veía sometida; pero, viéndolo bien, Kakashi tenía ese derecho. Ya ella lo había sometido al mismo trato y disfrutó cada parte de el.

Sakura salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir la boca de Kakashi en la parte interna de su muslo, peligrosamente cerca de lo que ahora clamaba por su atención. Contuvo la necesidad de mover las caderas para que el chico pusiera su boca justo donde lo quería en esos momentos.

-¡Kakashi!- se quejó. –P-por favor.-

El peligris sonrió complacido.

-¿No que Ino estaba en tu habitación?- pasó su lengua por el clítoris de Sakura y ella vio estrellas, mordiendo su labio fuertemente para no gritar.

-¡Qu-que la jodan!-

Kakashi rió contra su vientre y subió lentamente hasta sus pechos, donde lamió y disfrutó a su gusto.

-¿Eso es un sí?- sonrió perezosamente.

Sakura abrió los ojos y, a lo que la neblina del placer desapareció, enfocó al sonriente Kakashi disfrutando de su agonía.

-Eso es un: o te das prisa, o me voy.- sentenció.

-Sakura-chan es mala.- dijo el hombre haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

-Y tú hablas demasiado.- Sakura atrajo nuevamente su boca hacia la de ella y comenzaron con otro beso titánicamente sorprendente.

Durante varios minutos puros jadeos y frases entrecortadas se escuchaban en la dichosa habitación del Hatake, interrumpiendo la pacífica noche. Unos cuantos movimientos de cuerpos, y… _Voilà__!_

-Ahora, ¿ya podemos continuar?-

-No sé como llegamos a esto.-

Sakura estaba sobre Kakashi mirándolo divertida, mientras el peligris yacía acostado en su cama con las manos amarradas al cabecero de la misma y sin la más remota idea de cómo llegó hasta allí.

-Te distraes muy fácil.- resolvió Sakura. –Bien, a lo que vinimos.-

Kakashi desorbitó los ojos al ver como la pelirosa se autopenetraba a sí misma con su miembro y comenzaba a moverse a su gusto y placer. Si bien era cierto que él no estaba en el negocio de ser monje, nunca había visto algo más erótico que eso; y su experiencia le concedía el haber sido partícipe de muchas, _muchas,_ cosas.

Era simplemente Sakura, su compañera de piso, y nunca se imaginó que podría llegar a ser una persona tan ridículamente sexual y hermosa. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la excitación y sus labios separados completaban a alguien espectacularmente bella.

Que los dioses lo ayudaran. Sakura Haruno sería su muerte.

La chica le puso más empeño a su labor de subir y bajar a través de él mientras guiaba una de sus manos a su clítoris. Kakashi observaba como ella se conducía a su orgasmo sin algún pudor. Clavó los talones en el mullido colchón y se dedicó a levantar las caderas para llegar cada vez más y más profundo dentro de Sakura; sus pechos rebotaban y la camisa desabotonada se unía a la marcha frenética por encontrar el clímax de ambos.

-¡Kakashi!- gritó Sakura, para luego sentir como sus paredes internas lo aprisionaban deliciosamente.

Un gemido ronco salió de su garganta, seguido por una maldición y un estremecimiento antes de acabar dentro de ella.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre su pecho mientras lograban calmar sus respiraciones. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Kakashi habló primero:

-¿Me quitas las ataduras ya?- preguntó, claramente divertido y sin remordimientos.

Kakashi sintió la mejilla de Sakura arder contra su pecho, y supo que se había sonrojado, lista para ser la misma de siempre.

-Lo lamento.-

La chica se apuró en desatar los nudos y se sentó a un lado de la cama; Kakashi se incorporó, frotándose distraídamente las muñecas un poco enrojecidas por la fricción, y la miró con interés.

-¿Sakura?-

De repente vio los hombros femeninos temblar.

-¿Sakura?- la volvió a llamar. –Oh señor, no llores, soy horrible consolando a las pers…-

La chica estalló en carcajadas de repente, dejándolo más que confundido.

-¿Se puede saber que coño es tan divertido?- frunció el ceño –No es muy halagador que te rías de ese modo si acabas de tener sexo muy bueno con alguien, lo pueden malinterpretar, ¿sabes?-

Sakura logró calmar su ataque de risa y lo miró seria por un minuto.

-Perdón, es que todo esto me parece irónico.- Kakashi la observó, esperando que continuara con su explicación. –Te deseaba desde hace tiempo, no puedo creer que por fin haya pasado.-

-¿Me deseabas?- parecía sorprendido.

-Sip. Eras mi sueño húmedo favorito.- le guiñó el ojo y bajó de un salto de la cama. –Y creo que lo seguirás siendo, eso fue magnífico.- Sakura se sonrojó y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior por el piso.

Kakashi gruñó algo por lo bajo y la jaló nuevamente a la cama.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-

-¿A mi cuarto?-

Él sonrió.

-No, Sakura. Eres mía ahora.- ella parpadeó y luego una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-¿Y tú eres mío?-

-Sería lo más justo. Sobretodo si hacemos esto todas las noches.-

-¿Y eso donde nos deja?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Creo que se le llama noviazgo, chica tonta.- besó su frente y luego sus labios. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Sakura bufó.

-Que cliché, Hatake.-

Kakashi rodó los ojos.

-Solo dí que si y ya.-

-Sí, quiero ser tu novia.- se abalanzó sobre él y comenzaron otra exquisita ronda de amor.

A la mañana siguiente Ino despertaba sola en la habitación de Sakura.

-¿Frentona?- preguntó, restregándose los ojos, adormilada.

Al no obtener respuesta se levantó de la cama y se puso en marcha hacia el lavabo. Cepilló sus dientes, cambió su ropa y se acomodó el pelo.

-¿Sakura?- volvió a preguntar cuando se encontraba en el pasillo.

-¡Aquí!- respondió una muy conocida vocecita.

Ino se dirigió hasta la cocina y la encontró vestida con una camiseta de Kakashi que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

-¿Y esa vestimenta?- arqueó las cejas.

Sakura se sonrojó y el timbre la salvó de tener que responder la pregunta.

-¡Yo voy!- gritó Kakashi desde la sala –Debe ser Itachi.-

Sakura e Ino se dirigieron a la sala y vieron entrar a un pelinegro enorme.

-¡Hey!- soltó Sakura mientras lo abrazaba.

-Dime que aceptarás ser mi novia.- su mirada negra la recorrió de arriba abajo.-Por favor.-

Sakura se echó a reír mientras una posesiva mano se aferraba a su cintura.

-Lo siento, Itachi.- le dio un corto beso al peligris en los labios, dejando a Ino y al pelinegro con las bocas abiertas. –Ya estoy apartada.-

Kakashi sonrió.

-Si, lo estás.-

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó Itachi –Tarde o temprano terminarían siendo pareja.- sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo.

-¿Cómo pasó todo esto frentona?- preguntó Ino, ignorando soberanamente a los dos hombres -¡¿Y por que yo no sabía nada?!-

Sakura sonrió lentamente.

-Gracias a las fotos.- le guiñó el ojo a la rubia. –Solo estaba comprobando el tamaño de mi teoría.- sonrió pícara.

Una risotada salió de los labios de Kakashi.

-Muy bien. Me gustó esa.-

-Lo sé.- Sakura y Kakashi se dieron otro beso e Itachi simuló arcadas.

-¡Consíganse un cuarto!-

Ambos se miraron unos minutos.

-Ino, él es Itachi.- dijo Sakura. –Te llevará de compras. Itachi, ella es Ino, tu acompañante por el resto del día.- tomó la mano del peligris y se dirigió resuelta hacia la habitación.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron la rubia y el pelinegro al mismo tiempo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y Kakashi sonrió.

-¡Cierren la puerta al salir!- gritó el hombre antes de que la pelirosa cerrara completamente la puerta del cuarto de Kakashi.

Unos minutos pasaron mientras Ino e Itachi se observaban mutuamente, hasta que un gruñido y un gemido los sacaron de su escrutinio. Ino se sonrojó e Itachi sonrió conocedor de lo que allí pasaba.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí?- le preguntó a la rubia.

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías.-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Bueno, aquí termina este One-shot. Espero lo hallan disfrutado y no se corten al dejarme review (xD)_

_¡Nos leemos en la próxima!_


End file.
